


Trigger Finger

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood and Gore, Corruption, Gunplay, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio summons a new demon. Things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Finger

There was an odd, dream-like quality to the entire encounter. No, even before Yukio corner Toudou in the middle of a barren field, even before he dragged his beaten and broken body to a nearby shack he’d prepared beforehand. The dream-like quality happened around the time Yukio summoned another naiad to assist him in his intentions- except this naiad came out wrong, with sharp edges and angles and cold eyes and a colder voice that danced across his skin, that sunk into the back of his head, that mingled in with the membranes behind his eyes. It was dangerous work, summoning demons to do one’s bidding, especially if an exorcist was working alone. Not that they were supposed to but… well.

The naiad called themself Pluton.

It was through Pluton’s help that Yukio was able to draw Toudou out- not that such a task was difficult. The demon-eater had a tendency to be a loner of some sorts, or at least he traveled around a lot.

_(wanderlust, something cooed in the back of Yukio’s head, along with a familiar sensation of needles in his legs)_

The fight itself didn’t last too long- Yukio didn’t want to hear Toudou talk. He had no desire to hear the man’s thick, deep voice flowing over him like lava, burning all in its path. He would talk later- much later.

Pluton froze the beast solid, which gave Yukio time to drag him off to the nearby shack. It was a rickety old thing, something that if it burned down wouldn’t cause too many people grief. There were chains there, blessed and plated in silver and designed to hold even a demon eater in place. Hopefully they’d work. The icy burn of Toudou’s ice prison stung Yukio’s eyes, but Pluton kept crooning words to him, words of encouragement. Yukio liked Pluton (for a demon), they were tolerable.

The ice was melting very quickly, making the wooden floor of the shack muddy and slick. Toudou was tied up though, the chains tightening as the ice melted so that the bastard wouldn’t have room to slip out from their grasp. Once he was able to Yukio shot out his kneecaps right away-“

“Ah Okumura,” Toudou rasped out, pain evident in his tone. Yukio grinned. “What a charming way to greet me. Looks like you have a new familiar,”

Yukio glanced to Pluton, who made a soft clicking noise. He shrugged.

“Tell me your plans.” He ordered Toudou. The demon-eater blinked.

_(kill kill kill kill kill kill kill)_

His face was infuriating- it was too soft, with yellow eyes that followed Yukio into the black corners of his mind, an awful mouth that stretched itself around lies in an obscene manner. Toudou Saburouta was an obscene creature, and for his obscenity Yukio shot him in the stomach.

“A-ah,” Toudou coughed, tensing. “I didn’t even get a chance to tell you that I’m not going to tell you anything,” Yukio curled his lip, noting that Toudou was already beginning to regenerate his legs. The flames were weak and sputtered a lot thanks to the melted ice on the floor but slowly, surely the demon was putting himself back together. That was alright. All the more for Yukio to break again. This was wonderful, much better than going out back and throwing rocks at cans, or picturing how satisfying it would be to throw an expensive piece of glass against the wall and watch it shatter- those things could only be done once. This, this pure unadulterated violence could be repeated, over and over and over again.

_(kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill)_

“You realize one of the most important things about being a tamer is keeping your summon under control,” Toudou remarked idly, spitting up some blood. Yuko shot him in the face and vaguely wondered if medical experiments could be done on him- a dissection to see what the brain was like, for example. Not that he’d hold still, and the flames wouldn’t be appropriate for a sterile environment. It would be dangerous for the person doing the cutting too-

_(not if the person is you, you should cut him open)_

-but Yukio didn’t have a knife, he had no tools aside from his gun and Pluton and the holy chains that tied Toudou down. That train of thought was like a dog chasing its tail- meaningless, mangy, flea coated.

“I am in control.” Yukio told Toudou calmly. And he was, totally in control.

Toudou was at his mercy, after all- Yukio could see it in his eyes. Fear looked good on the monster, a different shade of yellow in his eyes, a tremble of his ear feathers, a flaring of his nostrils. Yukio held the gun to Toudou’s face. His trigger finger ached. “Open your mouth.”

“What-“

“I said. Open your mouth,” Yukio repeated the command. He felt hot, although his words came out laced with ice. Toudou complied reluctantly, enough for Yukio to force the muzzle in past Toudou’s lips. They stretched around the weapon just as disgustingly as they did around the demon’s words. Yukio’s face felt flushed. He forced the gun further into Toudou’s mouth and the monster took it surprisingly well, swallowing compulsively around the foreign object in his mouth. The way his throat worked was rather obscene- but the monster couldn’t talk, which was good. 

Or was it?

What did he want? What was…

What was Yukio doing?

He was … he was standing. Standing in front of an enemy. With his gun in said enemy’s mouth in a matter that was mildly homoerotic at best. And probably the world’s largest grin carved into his face, making the exorcist’s cheeks ache.

_(why are you stopping pull the trigger pull pull pull pull upu-)_

Yukio yanked the gun out of Toudou’s mouth and dropped it, reaching into his coat and tearing the summoning sigil for Pluton. The creature hissed and left, leaving Yukio alone with Toudou. Alone, exhausted, filthy and disgusted with himself. Yukio collapsed, gasping. Over his gasps he could faintly hear Toudou coughing- having a gun shoved down his throat was probably an unfortunate experience.

“Are you conscious?” Toudou rasped. His usually smooth voice sounded a little rough but still was deep and still stirred something at the back of Yukio’s spine. Fuck him.

…Perhaps not literally.

Perhaps not like this.

Yukio glanced up at Toudou , who was struggling to get out of his bonds. They’d branded his wrists bloody, and the way he undulated his body to break free was a little hypnotic. Damn him. Yukio’s fingers twitched for his gun, only to be reminded of that awful cold voice on the back of his neck. He shuddered violently, hugging himself. The water on the floor had all frozen over, except around where Toudou was.

“Yes, I’m conscious,” Yukio muttered.

“Excellent. Could you untie me then?” Toudou asked sweetly.

“Why would I do that-“

“You don’t have the energy to interrogate me. I don’t have the energy to fight you. Honestly,” Toudou shrugged. “I want to go home and take a hot bath, if it’s all the same to you,”

Yukio turned over the options in his mind. This mission was an obvious failure (which made Yukio glad that he hadn’t been assigned it officially).

At this point in time… going home would be best. Go home, forget it happened… Yukio picked up his gun and aimed it at Toudou.

“You make one move and I’ll kill you,” he told Toudou hollowly. The demon eater nodded. They didn’t take their eyes off of each other as Yukio held his gun with one hand and undid Toudou’s chains with the other. Once free, Toudou rubbed his wrists and winced before standing.   
Yukio realized he was shaking. He also realized that there was a good chance he was going to pass out very quickly. Internally Yukio urged Toudou to get a move on, to go away, to disappear.

Instead Toudou pinned him to a wall, almost gentle in the hot pressure he applied to Yukio’s shoulders. The heat felt wonderful, blissful even. Yukio sagged.

“My goodness Okumura, you’re a mess,” he remarked lightly.

“What happened to that bath of yours?” Yukio hissed. “Let me go,”

“You’re in no condition to be left out here alone,” Toudou replied simply. “Also I wanted to give you some advice,” 

“Ad..what?” Yukio squinted.

“If you’re summoning a demon, you need to banish it at the first sight of disobedience. This includes ‘helpful advice’,” Yukio could hear the air quotes around the words and scowled. “That creature was corrupting you, and I think you know it,”

“Why does it matter to you?” Yukio growled.

“Because I’d prefer to be the one to corrupt you, not some upstart with delusions of grandeur. Pluton? Really?” Toudou snorted. “Naiads, honestly.”

“I never told you their name-“

“They did. They talked a lot, you know. You were just… occupied,” Toudou shrugged. “Oh, and next time you want to tie me up and shove your gun down my throat, let’s come up with a safe word first,”

Before Yukio could stammer a reply, his vision turned grey and he passed out only to wake up in a hospital two miles away with a very irritated looking Shura glowering over his hospital bed.


End file.
